darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Are You Freddy For Ready/Swordsmen Contingency Orders
(Yes, this is based on Star Wars's Order 66 and other Orders in the Star Wars universe. But it makes sense for a group like the Swordsmen to have Orders like these.) This document has been translated from Swordsmen to English. ---- This document lists the various Contingency Orders used by the Swordsmen. These Orders are only allowed to be used by either the Leader of the Swordsmen or if the Generals have voted on using one. Order 1: In the event that the Swordsmen have been disbanded for any reason, all Swordsmen documents other than the ones located in the Monk's Libraries are to be burned. Order 2: In the event that the Leader of the Swordsmen has been either killed, incapacitated in a way that makes them unable to perform their duties (IE paralyzation, amnesia, etc.), or has been missing for a long period of time, Leadership will be appointed through will or selected by the Current Leader if applicable. Order 3: In the event that the next Leader chosen through will isn't of age or doesn't fall into one or more of the four qualifications, Leadership will fall to the Generals or the highest ranking Harss until the qualifications are met or the Harss of age. Order 4: In the event that a will hasn't been written, Leadership will fall to the highest ranking Harss. Order 5: In the event that the Leader of the Swordsmen has been declared a threat by the Generals, (IE killing innocents), the Elites will be ordered to detain/eliminate the Leader, and the role of Leadership is appointed to the highest ranking Harss, regardless of what the will says. Order 6: In the unlikely event that all available Harss's have been incapacitated or killed, the leadership position is to be discontinued, and all further commands that would normally be given by the Leader are settled by the Generals. Order 7: In the event that all Generals have become incapacitated or killed, the current Leader is to promote High Officers of their choosing to General, and the newly promoted Generals will go through their training. Order 8: In the event that all Generals and the Leader have been incapacitated or killed, the highest ranking Harss will become the new Leader, and will promote High Officers to Generals. Order 9: In the unlikely event that all Generals, the Leader, and all available Harss's have become incapacitated or killed, the Swordsmen are to be disbanded. Elites are tasked to burn any and all Swordsmen documents other than the ones located in the Monk's Libraries. Order 10: In the event that the Swordsmen have been infiltrated and the infiltrator(s) is/are known, detain the infiltrator(s), interrogate them, and execute them. Order 11: In the event that an infiltration has been discovered but it is unknown how many or how high ranking members are guilty parties... (WIP) Order 12: In the event that a Swordsman has been enslaved by a Death Elemental or Mage, said Swordsman should be locked in a cell in order to stop them from interfering. They are to be freed when the Death Elemental/Mage is killed. Order 13: In the event of a rebellion in the Swordsmen similar to the Order in which the people do not agree with the policies, disband them from the Swordsmen. Order 14: In the event that a member or squad of the Swordsmen has gone rogue, they are to be taken out. It is advised that a squad should be assigned to take out the rogue(s), but ultimately it is up to the Generals or the Leader what the form of execution is. Order (WIP): In the event that the Monks have betrayed the Swordsmen and have gone rogue, fortify the defenses of Swordsmen guarded towns (IE Harknest, Yarrin, Pirn, etc). Warn other towns of the Monks status as well. ---- Category:Blog posts